The use of services or systems of a kind that charge not only according to functions or applications to be provided but to the number of accounts registered in systems or the number of times users log in to applications has become widespread. For such services or systems, it is important to manage users' licenses (the number of accounts) in accordance with applications.
In such systems, it is necessary to manage licenses classified by type of user, such as users who should not be counted as accounts and users who should be counted as those based on the other licenses. More specifically, it may be necessary to separately manage the number of licenses, expiration dates or the like according to type of user, such as ordinary users who use a system, users who temporarily use for evaluation or the like, and users who administer the system (see PTL 1, for example).